


"I love you" as a goodbye

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: Tsukishima leaves the country for his studies. Kageyama isn't happy to see his boyfriend off.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 15





	"I love you" as a goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on my tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/133852227259/hello-for-the-i-love-you-ask-prompt-can-i), originally a request!

“You will call, right?”

“Yes, I will.”

“And you better send me a message when you arrive!”

“God, yes, _I will._ What are you, my mother? No, you're worse than her, she was pretty cool with all of that. You're like Akiteru, honestly. You two need to chill for once.” Kei sighed. He put down his bags and faced Tobio.

The other boy was glaring at the bags and Kei grimaced. He took Tobio's hand in his, making the setter look up. He was frowning as usual but also pouting, something he had been doing a lot recently. Usually Kei would find it cute but today it was more inconvenient than cute.

“Listen, it's not like I'm leaving forever. It's only for a few years and I'll try to come back during summer holidays.”

“Three to five years are long.” Tobio looked down and his fingers clenched on Kei's. "A lot can happen in so much time."

“What are you afraid of? You love me, don't you?” Tobio looked up again but Kei didn't let him reply. “And I love you. So where's the problem? We'll keep in touch even with continents separating us. I didn't teach you how to your use your goddamn computer for nothing.”

Tobio snorted and Kei thought he saw him smile. He ran his thumb over Kageyama's hand. It usually helped soothing the setter. And it did. Kei felt him relax.

“Okay.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah, I'm sure.”

“Good. Now help me get all that stuff on there.” Kei said nodding towards the conveyor belts. Tobio grabbed a few bags and helped him.

When it was almost time for Kei to get in the plane, Tobio grabbed his hands and looked at them contemplatively. Then he looked up and met Kei's eyes, blushing.

“C-can I k-kuf, k-kiss you?”

Kei snorted but smiled anyway. He brought up one of Tobio's hands up to kiss it before pulling him closer. Neither of them was really fond of PDA, Kei because he didn't like it and Tobio because it didn't really cross his mind to suddenly be all over Kei in the middle of the street. And Tobio was always pretty embarrassed to ask for a kiss or a hug, even after two years of dating.

Kei cupped his cheek and leaned down, not yet meeting his lips to let him start the kiss. Tobio didn't lose more time and pressed his lips against Kei's, sighing as the usual comforting feeling ran through his body.

They broke the kiss short after but kept their foreheads against the other's. Tobio looked away, embarrassed even though he was smiling – one of his crooked smiles, the kind he did when he was trying to hide his smile. Kei pecked him on the lips once more.

The voice of a lady echoed in the airport, announcing that people had to get in the plane now. Kei sighed but pulled away from Tobio.

“I gotta go now.”

“Hm...”

“I'll call you when I arrive, so no need to worry, okay?”

“... Okay.”

Kei kissed him one last time and ruffled his hair, smirking. “Heh. Bye, I'll see you in a few hours.” He waved and turned his back to Tobio.

Tobio waved back and muttered, pouting. “Yeah, bye.”


End file.
